Upon His Arrival
by Beadedlady
Summary: ANBU Captain Fox is surprised when a figure from his past shows up at the villiage needing medical assistance and a place to hide. What will he do when he realizes that he wants to help this person but has been given orders to kill him at sight?


YAY! Fanfiction…….. Lol ok so I am currently working on another fanfic that makes a reference to CoCo puffs (that'll make more sense if you read this story... even though i haven't quite gotten to that part of the story yet....), and I recommend that you read it. Its called Mythical Creatures, but I haven't uploaded it yet so don't expect it to come up extremely soon. I'm skipping out on my AP homework right now so I can upload this story lol.

Disclamier: I dont own Naruto.... Sigh....

* * *

XXXXX

THUD

"Aww shit" _I'm so tired of this! Every time I start having a good dream, Kyuubi has to butt in with his fat head and screw it all up... _

Naruto picked himself up off the floor, untangling the old wool blanket from his legs. _It's still dark outside... _Naruto noted with a frown. The green froggie clock on his nightstand read 2:30 AM. Inwardly, Naruto was kind of glad that Kyuubi had woken him up. He had to be on ANBU patrol in 3 hours, and if he hadn't disturbed his sleep, he might not have woken up in time to get ready. But none the less, it bothered him that he couldn't seem to get a full night of sleep more than 4 times a week.

He walked over to the open window and reveled in the warm summer breeze. The view from his cottage was wonderful. From his bedroom window he could see everything, and his favorite thing to look at was the Hokage Mountain, where he could watch the unchanging expressions of the people he admired most. _Too bad my face will never be on that mountain. _He thought bitterly. In the years after his victory over Pein, the villiagers still refused to give him any recognition (The shinobi, on the other hand, silently pledged their loyalty to him.) It would only make the villiagers unhappy and restless if they had a "Demon" running their city. He'd decided the better option would be just letting someone else , who was more liked, to take office when Tsunade retired.

With a sigh, he shoved the saddening thoughts aside and got ready for patrol.

XXXXX

Shikamaru took his time shoving his spare clothes and ANBU gear into his small duffle bag. He was running late, having woken up an entire hour and a half later than normal. Not that he cared. Getting up early was just troublesome anyway. He glanced one more time at the clock hanging on his bedroom wall. 3:30. He thought back to a time when he would have laughed in the face of anyone who proposed that he wake up at 2 in the morning. However, being second in command of ANBU, he had his priorities.

He walked silently through his house, making sure not to wake Ino up on the way through the living room. He smiled at her sleeping form. She had come over earlier and, once again, fell asleep on his couch. It was becoming a common occurance, she even kept a spare set of clothes in his bathroom closet just in case she needed them. _She might as well just move in...._

The thought stopped him in his tracks. "Where the hell did that come from?" he muttered to himself. Sure, they had known each other ever since their academy days- but he couldn't be falling for her... Could he? He shoved those thoughts aside with a huff and began the quiet walk to Naruto's cottage.

Naruto had moved from the apartment complex 3 years ago. The conditions of his living space had deteriorated to the point that the apartment was unlivable. The last time he had been in Naruto's apartment, he discovered the spongy patch of mold Naruto had tried to hide using a large book shelf. He all but forced Naruto to stay with him until he found a new house. Naruto wasted no time in searching for a new place- but apparently no one besides his old landlord would let him rent. It was then that Shikamaru remembered the small plot of land outside of the Nara forest. There was a rundown chicken coop on the plot of land that he recommended Naruto use to start building hs own house. The plan worked like a charm. He often traveled the small distance to have morning tea with Naruto, just like he was doing now.

The farther he got into the forest, the more he wanted to just stop and enjoy the company of the calming wildlife. The leaves rustled in the breeze, the twigs snapped under his feet. This was his home. He breathed in the musty smell of grass and dead wood. He only realised that he had stopped walking when his thoughts were interruptedby the sound soft piano music. He sighed. _Naruto is getting impatient..._

With the cottage now in his sight, he walked with a bit more vigor. When he reached the small house, he walked the entire length of the wrap-around porch before entering through the back door, making sure not to let the screen door slam behind him. He went to the kitchen and haphazardously tossed his duffle bag onto the hand made Oak table that Naruto had made it in his spare time. No one had really expected him to be the creative type, but as he grew older, his temperment mellowed out and he gained the patience needed for such tasks. Shikamaru grabbed one of the empty mugs off the countertop and poured himself some tea that had been brewing on the stove.

He found Naruto sitting at the baby grand piano he kept in his living room. With his left hand he played sweet-sounding, melodic chords, while his right hand plucked out sticcato noted in a fast paced rythym.

It was the most beautiful music Shikamaru had ever heard.

He sighed in contentment, finishing off his tea in one gulp. He crossed the living room and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He hated to interrupt Naruto's playing, but they had things to do.

"You're late, Shikamaru." Naruto said with a smile. He hadn't expected any more of him to begin with.

"Did you expect me to be on time?"

"Of course not! That would have been silly of me."

They made casual conversation before going outside and taking a run to get themselves strated. They returned to Naruto's house

XXXXX

ANBUs Fox and Deer had been partners in ANBU since they first entered the ranks and after learning of each other's identities, they had become as close as brothers. They had been together through think and thin, always supporting each other when the stress of their job gnawed at their sanity and threatened to consume them. It was on those days that they treated themseves to ramen, which was immediately followed by a couple bottles of strong sake. Deer recalled a few instances where he woke up on Fox's sofa accompanied by a massive hangover.

They had been on patrol for a few hours now, with nothing exceptional to report. The only excitement they had so far was when an angry squirrel attacked Deer's head when he managed to step on the animal's tail. He recieved no help from his partner who, for once, had dropped the ANBU facade and laughed his ass off.

With that incident behind them, they had only 30 minutes of patrol time left before they would be relieved. The sun had finally risen in the sky and the villiagers were starting to disperse into the streets. Through the hustle and bussle of the crouds, Fox felt a new presence approach the villiage. He knew the chakra signature but for some reson, could not connect it to its owner. All of a sudden, the chakra fluxed furiously.

The ANBU around him tensed. This person was not just a simple visitor. Drawing his handmade kodachi, Fox motioned his squad forward. As one, they lept to the other side of the gate, prepared to meet the intruder head on. The next moments were nail-bitingly tense. When the figure finally appeared, Fox almost had a heart attack. However, he was the head of ANBU and could not afford to take chances with the intruder- regardless of the fact that the person was bleeding profusely from a stomach wound and just about ready to fall flat on his face.

The man stared intently at Fox. His eyes widened when they scraped over the spiky golden hair poking out from behind the vicious expression of the fox mask, as if he just realized the person behind it. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Fox, though no one could see it, was having the same problem. He found is voice first.

"State your buisiness... Uchiha Sasuke."

XXXXX

OOOOOOH! I'm so excitied. I just really wanted to post this story so I'm going to make it two chapters, maybe more. I don't know, I'll just decide when i get there. It seems really short though... Oh Idk.... Well anyways, telll me what you think- but if your gonna be all pissy and be all "OMFG I hate your storieeeee!!!!" then just shut up and dont bother. The back button is most likely located the the top left hand corner of your internet window so feel free to click it if you have nothing good to say. **Constructive **criticism is much appreciated.

Until next time, my friends. :D


End file.
